White Silk
by karmarox
Summary: This is just a little poem that popped into my head. It's going to be a story in poems...sorda
1. White Silk

**A/N **ok I know I have other things to update but seriously this just pooped (I mean…popped) into my head while I was listening to Sarah McLachlan's "Fallen". And seriously things just start popping after 10 cups of coffee and being up for two days straight.

**Discalaimer** I **yawn** don't own don't own inuyasha (muse: wow I didn't have to get the pepper spray this time)

**White Silk**

Why now?

When all is said and done

Do you have to leave

As I lay hear holding you

Your silver hair

Drapes across my arm

Like white silk

But the pool of crimson regret beneath

Colors it to it's own wishes

White becomes crimson

And as I gaze into your once clear eyes

(Now clouded with pain)

I whisper the words I wish could save you

You raise your hand

As if to stroke my face

But no

You are reaching out to the being behind me

My pre-incarnate

You reach out your hand

She takes it within her own

And as my tears fall upon your chest

You look into my eyes

And the words that leave your words

Have me clutching to your chest

Such simple words

"Your to good for me"

Yet they make the pain greater

And as you breathe your last breath

Like a whisper against my cheek

I tell you once again

"I love you"

And as you leave my arms for ever

I'll always remember the feel

Of white silk


	2. Black Tears

**A/N **ok I know I just got the first chappie out…but I don't want to lose my insperation this early in the game, so here's the next one!

**Disclaimer: **me: I won't say it I won't (tries to break free of strangle hold)

Muse: say it (makes strangle hold tighter)

Me: never! (begins turning purple…)

Muse: don't make me get the pepper spray….

Me: fine! I….don't….own….inuyasha! (sobs)

Muse: that wasn't so hard was it now? (releases strangle hold)

Me: I'm gonna dieeeeeeee!

**Black Tears**

As I slip the silken white dress over my head

I can't help but be reminded of the white silk

(Dyed red)

From so many years ago

Those words you said to me

Still ring in my ears

Even after five years

I gaze at my hand

The one with his undying love

Materialized as a clear rock

As makeup is caked upon my face

A mask of the feelings hidden so deep

I can't help but let the tears fall

They fall from my eyes

Turning black in their descent

I'm crying black tears

To match the color of my soul

For though I profess to loving another

You took my heart with you

To the deep, dark underworld

Even as I clung to you

I can't do this

Why am I kidding myself?

I'll only hurt him

He who says he loves me so

And as I run away

From the stained glass tower

The rain pounds upon me

Numbing my skin

To match the feeling of my soul

The tears,

They keep falling

Forever

Crying black tears.

**A/N **so what you guys think? Any questions…..concerns? if you do just ask me….anyhoo…you know…that pretty purple button down there? Yah..press it…see what happens:) Also..if anyones interested in a beta reading position pls contact me...must be 14 or older


	3. Salt Water

A/n yah I know..i'm not using my beta….so bite me! Anyhoo….i really needed to get this posted! I'm sorry beta I'm sorry! Pls don't kill me!

Me:no..not again…

Muse: say it!

Me:no own..no sue

Muse: good girl…takes leather straps off…

Salt Water 

I always run

I'm always running away

From things that don't seem to go my way

Always making excuses…

"He doesn't love me.."

" I don't deserve him…."

" He's dieing and leaving me all alone…"

Never thinking how it will hurt those who love me..

The truth is, I don't deserve them

And as I stare out to the endless blue before me

I now know that this is true

My white silk dress drags me down

The water making it heavier

It becomes a dress of steel

Tears, I thought would no longer fall

Tears that are no longer black

Retrace their steps along my cheeks

Falling to the blueness below

Mixing and melting in the churning mass

(As I wish our hearts would)

Salt water meets saltwater

Not leaving even the tiniest trace of their escape

The liquid blue crystal reaches my mouth now

Ruby red meats jaded blue

My hair fans out above me

Small unwanted bubbles flow upward from my nose

As I breathe in

Salt water lost, finds me again

As the blackness closes in around me

I imagine your face

Your beautiful face

And silky hair

These images make it all the more easier

I see the white light

And up ahead….

A/n pleeeeeeeaaaassssse review! Anyway sorry for the cliff hanger….i promise I'll update soon…any guesses on what happens….? Review and I'll tell you if your right!


End file.
